


the campus special

by quakeriders



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, F/M, latte art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Feyre was just finishing loading the dishwasher, when she heard the sound of the door opening. She sidled up to the counter, already pulling her lips into a welcoming smile, her eyes sliding over the shiny surface looking for any stains to wipe down."Hey, what can I getcha?"She looked up to find the actual, literal definition of tall, dark and handsome standing across from her.Or: In which Feyre is barista that makes custom latte art for each customer and Rhys is being a dick, so he gets something very special





	the campus special

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: the dicklatte instagram profile inspired this fic  
> esp this post: https://www.instagram.com/p/BqoAFzOhFSH/

Feyre was just finishing loading the dishwasher, when she heard the sound of the door opening. She sidled up to the counter, already pulling her lips into a welcoming smile, her eyes sliding over the shiny surface looking for any stains to wipe down.

"Hey, what can I getcha?"

She looked up to find the actual, literal definition of tall, dark and handsome standing across from her.

Honestly, if she’d still been speaking, she might have stumbled over her words.

He was too pretty to be real.

Golden brown skin, black hair and full lips that were begging to be kissed.

And when he finally looked up, her knees buckled.

She had expected him to have brown eyes. Oh gods, was she wrong. His eyes were a vibrant shade of blue, so dark that they almost looked purple.

She had half a mind to pinch herself, because surely she must have fallen asleep and dreamt up the sight before her.

As if that face wasn’t enough, he was really tall and his shoulders were impossibly broad.

"Something wrong with my order?" He asked, lifting a brow and Feyre was violently shoved back into real life.

"Um, sorry what?" She mumbled, swallowing hard. "I didn’t catch that."

He repeated himself. "I asked if you are the barista that makes the campus special."

Feyre nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that’s me. So, you want a latte then?"

"Obviously. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have asked."

Wow.

What a dick.

Feyre tried not to scowl, but couldn’t help her brows from furrowing. "Any special wishes, or should I just work my magic?"

His brow lifted higher, something like a sneer on his face. "Surprise me."

Well, she certainly would.

"Why don’t you take a seat, the campus special usually takes a while."

"Great." He sighed and sauntered over to the closest table and slid into a chair.

"What a dick." Feyre muttered under her breath as she turned to prepare his order.

While she worked, she turned to look at him two more times and each time she did, his eyes were already on her, a smirk on his stupidly handsome face.

Feyre wanted to punch him.

Or herself, for seeing a pretty face and loosing her common sense.

Gritting her teeth, Feyre debated what she would create for him.

Of course, he had asked to be surprised.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was here to sneer at whatever she picked.

So, Feyre pursed her lips and began drawing.

The campus special was her baby. It had started six months ago, when she had started drawing little doodles into the foam when the shop wasn’t too crowded. And not long after that, people had started asking her to do it all the time.

Some had asked for little animals, messages, her phone number (of course) or portraits of themselves. Then, people had started asking her to make something that she would think fit them. Feyre had started drawing little sceneries or intricate doodles that matched their looks.

Her manager had taken one look at the excited crowds and decided to charge them extra for Feyre’s "silly little doodles".

Hence, the campus special was born. Almost double the price of a regular latte and the most sold item on the menu.

This silly little doodle she was working on was something special.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she carefully drew each line and when it was done, she debated spitting into the coffee as well.

She didn’t. She wouldn’t.

Besides, her doodle was better than spit in the drink anyway.

At least this way, he would know - without a doubt - what she thought of him.

Feyre took the mug and plastered her fakest smile on her lips. She walked to his table and careful not to blur the art, she placed the mug right under his nose.

He looked down at it and Feyre watched him carefully.

"I hope you like it." She told him sweetly and crossed her arms over her chest.

That smug smirk melted right off his face and for a split second, Feyre thought he might yell at her. Or ask for her manager.

But then he tipped his head back and laughed. It was loud and unrestrained and made him look even more beautiful.

"I deserved that." He wheezed out after a while, clutching his stomach tightly. "Sorry, I had a shitty day, I didn’t mean to be a.." He looked back at the mug and laughed again. "Dick.

He reached into his back pocket and fished out a twenty dollar bill. He handed it to her and their fingers brushed. Feyre tried not to think about how nice it felt.

"Keep the change."

"That’s fifteen dollars." She told him, brows furrowing. "That dick isn’t that good."

He looked down at the mug and chuckled again, a little softer this time. "It’s amazing, but that’s not why. I like your attitude."

She just lifted an eyebrow.

But he shrugged, his eyes meeting hers. "Maybe we could have another coffee during your break? Together."

"I’m not having coffee with you because you gave me a fifteen dollar tip." She told him, incredulous.

He let out a low groan, rubbing his neck nervously. "Oh, fuck. That’s not what I meant. Look, today has been terrible and I honestly can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard, so keep the change for that. And I’m sorry, I won’t bother you again."

Feyre shook her head in disbelief and walked back to the counter.

Despite her confusion, she did keep the tip and watched him over the next half hour as he carefully sipped from his drink. Each time his eyes landed on the little dick in his mug, he grinned and honestly, Feyre had to admit that maybe he wasn’t an asshole after all.

So, when it was time for her break, she fixed herself a cup of tea and walked over to his table. "Does the offer still stand?" She asked him.

There were probably two sips left in his mug, but the dick was still intact.

"Yeah, of course." He replied hastily and she could have sworn he flushed a little. "Is that tea?"

"Oh, you’re being a dick again, are you?" She asked him before she could stop herself.

He just grinned at her. "Well, sometimes it does work out in my favour. My name’s Rhys, by the way, if you wanted to call me something other than dick. "

She just rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that spread on her lips. "I prefer dick for now. I’m Feyre."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback pls pls


End file.
